readourabcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle Of The Trinity Part 2
Battle of the Trinity Part 2 is the thirteenth episode of Dylan 11: Ultimate Evolution, and the season one finale. Summary Dylan takes his last stand against the Trinity as the Infinity Plain descends on what was once System City. It's either defeat the Trinity, or die in the process. Story Draygett laughs hysterically. While the villain is distracted, Dylan quickly rolls across and drops into the hole. He slams down on the Infinitrix, "Ampethyst!" A quick sonic blast and the nuke falls apart. He plummets down, catching up to the pieces. His arms form a massive scooper, which he uses to catch it. The crystal stretches around it, forming a sphere. He pushes the sphere into his stomach, which morphs to allow it. A sonic blast and Ampethyst hurtles upwards, breaking through the ground of the Infinity Plain, which somehow remains in existence for him. Draygett notices and laughs even harder. BLAM! The crystal sphere shoots out and collides with the villain. To counteract the attack, Draygett releases a blast of energy, which knocks Dylan away. "Give up now!" "Never!" "We'll then, I guess we'll have to do this the hard way!" Metal rises from the ground, some appearing out of nowhere. The cracked crystal sphere crumbles and the pieces of the nuclear missile rise, becoming part of the mechanical structure forming around the megalomaniac. The robot is quickly finished and he steps forward, "Lets go!" "SPLITFIRE!" The flaming alien multiples, forming a ring around the robot, "A trick I taught myself!" Jets of fire devour the mech, which thrashes about. But soon enough, it buckles under the heat and collapses. Splitfire stops and yells in unison, "We're not done yet!" He slams down on the Infinitrix... "XLR8!" A tornado forms, dust being caught in the vacuum. The molten metal on the robot cools down, arms fused to torso, joints immovable, and the head about to explode. A flash of green light, "Gravitation!" He laughs, "This is my contribution to the party trick. So lets see how it goes!" He grabs a sphere and starts smacking the robot with it. "I know you're in there still, so here's a gift from me to you!" The hull breaks open and the sphere breaks inwards. The robot starts to crumple, the gravitation of the sphere pulling it inwards. "NO!" An explosion of energy, tearing the robot apart. Draygett rises upwards, eyes pulsing with energy. "That's it! You might have stopped the nuclear powered robot, but I have enough power to fight for a thousand years if I have to! All you have is sixty years at most! You're human, you'll exhaust yourself in a few minutes anyway!" "Obviously you don't know how the first nuclear robot ended!" "What? You have no chance against m..." SMACK! Draygett falls to the floor, "So the fight ended with the bad guy being knocked out?" Alpha smiles at Dylan, "Sup?" "Nothing much. Just the usual, eat breakfast, play some video games, save the world from an energy absorbing maniac. Only problem is my game console broke. You know how it is, not being able to play games cause some pimped out loony decides to destroy the city you live in." He laughs. Alpha replies, "Hate when that happens." He smacks Draygett again, "We should probably get back to this guy. Got any cheat codes this time? Or are you just going to go with the flow?" "Haven't decided yet! Let's see if this works." He slams down on the Infinitrix, a light even more intense than usual, the control panel spinning left and right on its own accord. Dylan cries out, "Aaaaaarrrrrgggghhh!" A shadow creeps across the Infinity Plain, "You may have faked the destruction of this place once, but can you do it again?" Draygett looks up in horror at the towering alien. The creature must be over 200 metres tall, jet black skin, with white bolt-shaped lines down the arms and legs. It's green eyes look down at the villain, "Mass Bulk!" He grins, the two tentacle-like appendages on his back bending over his shoulders and pointing at Draygett, "It seems you've just lost your hit combo!" The tentacles shoot down into the ground, absorbing the energy, "I've just been informed that this guy absorbs energy. It seems you've met you superior!" The tentacles pulse, blobs moving up them and into his back. Draygett stands up, only to be hit by Alpha's mechanical fists. The attachments break on contact with his skin, and upon punching the ground, Draygett releases a burst of energy into the ground. The ground cracks, and Mass Bulk stumbles a bit. "FEEL MY WRATH!" With a sudden movement, one of Mass Bulk's tentacles rises up and the end thins, shooting into the back of the villains neck. His head snaps back and he screams in pain. "I absorb energy, remember?" He laughs, his green eyes beginning to shoot bolts of red energy. Two great beams shoot down on Draygett, Alpha managing to jump away. "I already love this guy!" Draygett tries to resist the beams, but the energy is being sucked from him. He falls to the ground, burnt and injured. "Have...have mercy...please...mercy..." Mass Bulk continues to absorb energy. He ends the attack on Draygett. "I HAVE AN IDEA!" Alpha looks up at the giant and yells, "What?" "I have enough power to...to...GAH!" Light engulfs him, spreading across the Infinity Plain, which begins to fall apart. Alpha watches in shock as Draygett turns to dust. "THE POWER!" The Infinitrix reacts, lighting up and beginning to twist on his chest. "Resonator needed." "AMPETHYST!" The crystals of the alien form magnify the light in all directions, resonating the power. A shining white city sits where System City once was. People walk along overhead pathways, cars drive on the roads of the bottom level. The park is beautiful, the crack having disappeared. A plumber ship lies at the edge of the city. "Thanks for your help Mr Jones." Dylan smiles, "No worries." The plumber takes the detained Zaria onboard. "What happened to Arianis?" "He escaped. Not sure where to. He'll turn up eventually." The plumber pushes Zaria into a cell, which electrifies upon closing, various other defences activating shortly after. "Magister Zet has moved in to the Plumber base." Dylan nods himself and turns around, walking away. "You altered reality? That's brilliant!" Alpha sits on a couch in his Dylan's quarters. The hero sits opposite him, "Apparently Zet is reassigning me to the technological development department. I wasn't even aware I worked for the Plumbers." "I'm being assigned a trained partner. But we can still hang out." "We better." "Well, I'll be seeing you." Alpha walks out the door, leaving Dylan alone. "You did well." Dylan jumps. He looks to see Azmuth standing on the coffee table. "Azmuth?" "Fortunately, Galvan brains are strong. We can tell when reality is altered." He smiles, "When I first heard Hulka chose you, I was disappointed." A heavy sigh, "It seems I misjudged you. You rewrote the fabric of the universe, thus saving it." He places his hand on the Infinitrix. "You aren't worthy of this." It disappears. "WHAT!? But you just..." Azmuth glares at him, "Let me finish." He takes a deep breath and looks into Dylan's eyes, "The Infinitrix was one of many test runs I made. I gave the Tennyson boy a perfected model. I held onto a spare, just in case you proved worthy. You're not worthy for the Infinitrix, because it is an old model. I consider you worthy of a perfected model. He places a small device on Dylan's wrist. It instantly expands, twisting and shifting. Soon enough, it is a full wristwatch-like device. "It's an Omnitrix. Better than the Infinitrix. None of them dodgy Infinite Forms. It's been synced with the Infinitrix, so the aliens already unlocked are there. If you can find aliens, then feel free to scan them. You're not getting the master controls yet." "Thanks." He smiles and nods at Azmuth, "...I don't really know what to s..." "SAY NOTHING!" He disappears in a flash of light. He looks at the white Omnitrix, the shiny black, circular cover of the main control core flips to the side. The universal symbol of peace, utilised by Azmuth to show that the devices are for peaceful purposes, shines brightly. "Let's see what you can do!" He slams down and becomes engulfed in the familiar green light. Category:Tennantfan Category:Pages Category:Stories Category:Ben 10